


...Ready For It?

by KahlantheConfessor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Taylor Swift (Musician), star wars the last jedi
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Past Relationship(s), Ready for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahlantheConfessor/pseuds/KahlantheConfessor
Summary: Heard Taylor Swift's Ready For It? and couldn't think of a more fitting Kylo/Rey song so this was born of that. Thanks to all the other fan creators who make it easier to find the exact clips I want. Fanvid





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

Bumping this back up my Works List since it's the newest one just created today  
Sorry for the onslaught of music fanvids but I realized I never actually uploaded them to here, haha


End file.
